


Шарики с котиками

by Li_Liana



Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Кенма хотел сделать подарок на день рождения для Куроо, но попался очень странный продавец воздушных шаров.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727107
Kudos: 5





	Шарики с котиками

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Kuroo x Kenma на Ship Wars 5.0

Парня, расписывающего маркером шарики, Кенма заметил совершенно случайно. Тот стоял чуть в стороне возле Макдональдса и предлагал всем выходящим нарисовать кота. Несколько быстрых росчерков, копеечная плата и очередной окотовленный шарик в руках довольного владельца уплывал вперед по улице. 

Кенма замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился рядом. А ведь мило получается. Сколько он наблюдал – ни одного повторившегося рисунка, все коты разные. Кенма как раз ломал голову над какой-нибудь приятной мелочью вдобавок к основному подарку на завтрашний день рождения Куроо. И вот сам собою нашелся отличный вариант!

Дождавшись, когда возле парня не будут толпиться люди, Кенма договорился с ним о шариках с котами на завтрашнее утро и выгреб из карманов всю наличку в качестве аванса. С точным количеством они так и не определились, Кенма лишь настоял, что рисунки не должны повторяться. Ведь шариков много не бывает – так он тогда подумал.

На следующее утро его разбудило сообщение о том, что шарики привезут к дому Куроо уже через полчаса, и с итоговой стоимостью заказа. Кенма схватился за голову. Сумма оказалась просто колоссальной – да это бюджет почти на месяц! Но куда деваться? Сам виноват. С чувством, что его бессовестно развели, Кенма отправился занимать деньги у родителей, а потом помчался встречать доставку шариков.

Разноцветное, величаво плывущее над крышами домов облако Кенма увидел еще за пару кварталов. Поначалу он даже не соотнес с собой это странное явление, лишь удивленно уставился на нечто, более всего напоминающее зефирного монстра из старых ужастиков. И только когда заметил, что не только сам идет в сторону странного явления, но и оно плавно ползет навстречу к нему, то понял, что именно он видит. Кенме резко поплохело. Это его шарики? Серьезно? Да сколько же их там?

Когда он добежал до дома Куроо, продавец на велосипеде как раз остановился у калитки, а шарики большой радужной многослойной тучей зависли над участком, краями заползая на соседние.

– Эт-т-то что? – чуть заикаясь, Кенма ткнул пальцем вверх и вперед.

– Ни одного повторяющегося рисунка, как и договаривались!

Кенма как завороженный уставился на стаю летающих котов над домом Куроо. Сами шарики были цветные, но все коты на них – черными, хотя ничего такого он не заказывал. А вчера возле Мака парень рисовал кошачьи силуэты белым маркером. Как угадал? Или просто совпадение?

– Может, позвонишь имениннику? – предложил он. – А то ветром уже начинает к соседям сдувать.

Кенма машинально кивнул и потянулся за телефоном.

– Выйди, пожалуйста, – сдавленно попросил он.

Несколько минут спустя, как только Куроо, зевая, появился на пороге, парень дернул за одну из нескольких веревок, идущих от сетки к рулю велосипеда, и котики на шариках густым дождем посыпались вниз. Кенма только сейчас заметил, что вертикально вверх торчат от силы с дюжину шариков над верхним краем сетки. Получается, только они с гелием, остальные – обычные, надутые воздухом.

Куроо шагнул вперед, под осыпающуюся лавину, и дальше Кенма уже не смог отвести взгляда от его ошарашенно-неверящего лица. Он пропустил момент, когда продавец потянул за вторую из веревок у руля, стянул гелевые шарики в одну компактную связку и всучил ему в руку.

Когда водопад шариков закончился, двор семейства Куроо был полон почти до краев. Самому Куроо доставало выше пояса. Он медленно поднял ближайший шарик, посмотрел на рисунок, потом уронил обратно и потянулся за следующим. Кенма открыл калитку – сразу добрый десяток котиков на шариках вырвались на улицу и покатились в разные стороны. Кенма быстро шагнул вперед, поспешив закрыть за собой дверь и остановить эту утечку.

– Ну ты даешь! – со смесью восхищения и изумления выдохнул Куроо, пробираясь к нему навстречу через воздушно-легкий завал нарисованных котиков.

– Поздравляю, – Кенма неловко ткнул ему оставшуюся связку.

Куроо сначала озадаченно уставился на него с непередаваемым выражением лица «как, еще шарики?», потом рассмеялся, подхватил его за руки и закружил, создавая вокруг них настоящий водоворот из черных котов на разноцветном латексе. А после аккуратно уронил вниз, падая рядом, и их накрыло с головой. Обнаружилась еще одна, крайне интересная польза от полного двора шариков, в которых можно спрятаться, не отходя от собственного порога и заняться тем, для чего обычно требуются более укромные места.

Спустя четверть часа звякнула трель сообщения. Уже уехавший продавец на прощанье прислал видео, как Куроо смотрит на осыпающиеся на него шарики с котиками, а Кенма не сводит взгляда с него. И, пожалуй, это была самая лучшая часть подарка.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
